


A Very Nice Lady

by CubbieBear



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieBear/pseuds/CubbieBear
Summary: Sammy comforts Ben's mom, Betty, during Ben's breakdown after Emily's abduction.





	A Very Nice Lady

Sammy couldn’t believe that his life had taken this path. A little over a year ago he had decided to leave behind a life and an image that was slowly eating away at his conscience and sanity and had taken a late-night job at a small radio station in a seemingly quaint small town, and now, here he was sitting on Betty Arnold’s couch, consoling his radio partner’s mother after he vanished due to a mental breakdown brought on by his “friend’s” alien abduction. No way he could have predicted this one, but when Ben’s mom had called the station, again, pleading with Sammy to help her, he just couldn’t bear to leave her alone in her grief, and truth be told, he could use the comfort as well. Although he was certainly friendly with a number of people in town, there was no one he felt he could share this level of pain and frustration with. Sammy resolved himself to helping Betty in any way he could, even if that meant letting her soak his t-shirt with her seemingly never-ending tears after a long, tiring shift at the radio station with Chet, his substitute co-host while Ben was MIA.

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said, pulling her face away from Sammy’s shoulder after another few minutes, “I just don’t know what else to do at this point. I’ve tried talking to him and tried to get him to see a therapist or something, but he just won’t, and now I can’t even get him to return my calls, and I haven’t seen him in days.”

“He isn’t responding to anyone, Betty. I’ve tried reasoning with him too, but I think he’s just not ready to hear it yet,” he sighed, “I’ll keep trying to get through to him, and I’ll talk to Troy and see if we can figure something out together,” Sammy tried to reassure her.

“Thanks, Sammy, I appreciate everything you’ve done, and you’re such a good friend to Ben; I just wish there was more I could do…” she trailed off before that line of thinking could lead to another round of tears.

“Hey, Betty,” he waited to continue until she glanced up at him, “you’ve done everything you can. You are a terrific mother; before all this happened, Ben constantly talked about how you have always been there for him, encouraging him and giving him everything that he needed despite some hard times. We’ll get through to him eventually; I know it’s pretty much impossible, but please try not to worry,” Sammy tried to reassure her.

“That’s very nice of you to say Sammy; I….I really appreciate you coming over,” she looked into his eyes as she continued, “I just feel like no one else understands…” and trailed off as she searched his face. She could see his genuine concern, for both herself and Ben and his determination to help them, as well as his own pain at the situation. Of course, she had heard the rumors that spread through town about his past, but throughout his time in King Falls, she had only seen Sammy’s kindness and willingness to help others—people he barely even knew, like Mary and Tim—and, in that moment, despite the personal turmoil she was going through, felt a bundle of emotions rise up—gratitude, compassion, admiration, lust—and acted before really thinking through her actions, pressing her mouth firmly to his.

Caught off guard, Sammy floundered to respond to the suddenness of the kiss. In the back of his mind, he catalogued the feeling of her lips against his, the smell of her perfume and the way his heart skipped as she curled her hands into his t-shirt, but the larger part of his mind was screaming to stop the madness. He tried to rationalize—she was just distraught and releasing emotions or maybe she was just looking to take her mind off everything—whatever the reason, he couldn’t let this continue; of course, he had always found her attractive but never dreamed of acting on that attraction as he would never hurt Ben by moving on his mother in that way. He slipped his hands up to her face in an effort to pull her away, but that only seemed to urge her on as she responded by climbing onto his lap and then sliding her tongue along the crease of his mouth.

Any remaining rational thought fled as she straddled him and pressed herself down on him. It had been too long—years, if he was being honest—since he had felt like this, and he couldn’t fight it. He slid his hand into her hair, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and let the moment take him.

************************************************************************************

Later that morning, as he wrapped his arm around Betty as she curled into his side, a satisfied sign drawn from her lips, Sammy had the same thought from earlier in the day: How had he gotten here? He knew that regardless of the consequences, and he was sure there would be consequences, given the chance, he would take the same path that led him here.


End file.
